


Home Again.....

by Destialforever



Category: Psych & Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destialforever/pseuds/Destialforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear i went to sleep in my own bed......and my own universe.   So why am i in bed with a tv god ?....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again.....

I rolled over and hit a solid wall now this wouldn’t have been odd to some people but I live alone and last night I remember falling asleep in my chair in the living room.  
So rolling anywhere very odd. Rolling and hitting a solid wall of chest even more odd.  
I decided to suck it up and be brave I opened my eyes , yep chest no shirt either…..Damn!  
I looked up straight into the eyes of Dean Winchester! I know it’s him I fell asleep watching Supernatural .   
Ok this is a very vivid dream….and then the door behind us opened!  
“dean what the hell?” Sam fucking Winchester I kid you not…….OMFG my life!  
“Don’t look at me I woke up and she was cuddled up to me! Not that it’s a problem…Hi there darlin” dean said smiling  
All I can do is look at everything and try not to stare at deans chest which is where my hands are…  
“Who are you? How did you get in here?” Sam’s asking questions fast while pointing a gun at my face…..fun!  
Then suddenly there’s a knock on the door….Sam goes to answer and these guys just prance in and yes I meant prance!!  
“There you are Gus and I have been looking for you everywhere….and you know how he gets!   
Time to go…sorry about my sister she can’t hold her pie!” the brown haired guy said  
“Who are you?” Sam sounds upset now  
“You can’t hold your pie? This might be a problem between us.” dean says looking very serious.  
Suddenly I’m being yanked up by the other guy Gus…”Are you ok? Did he touch you inappropriately? If he did I’ll handle it..” Gus sounds kind of motherly….aww it’s sweet….and creepy!  
“Hey! I did not touch her at all!” dean yells  
“My name is Shawn and this is my associate Gustov Featherman Tate…And this is my sister her name is unimportant but you can call her Pinky Mcblitzy!” Shawn says while waving his arms and in a rush of air ….impressive!  
“featherman ….McBlitzy? Who the hell are you people? “ Sam and Dean both ask  
“Doesn’t matter cause we’re leaving ! Gustov ….Pinky to the blueberry!!” Shawn shouted…  
“ummm ok” I said I mean come on what else could I do as far as I know I’m in the wrong universe….I’ve seen this movie before and play along is the theme.  
The next thing I know I’m sitting in a tiny blue car listening to Gus and Shawn yell back and forth…..well Gus was yelling !  
Then Shawn touches the side of my head and BANG!!!   
All these memories come back ….lifetimes worth!  
And suddenly I’m not lost anymore I’m home again….Shawn is my brother and we’ve been taking care of things here {kind of} for a long time.  
“Why?” It’s all I could think to ask why would he take my memories to begin with….  
“You needed to be away for awhile….that’s all I’m going to say for now. We’ll talk more later trust me it will all make sense in the long run.” Shawn said but by the noise Gus made I had to wonder .  
“Ok later….don’t ever do it again!” I said  
“Never” Shawn said and I know he means it cause he knows what I’ll do if he does….

 

Back in the motel…….

“Dean what the hell is wrong with you??” Sam asked  
“I’m worried that she really can’t hold her pie Sammy! That could  
Be a big problem for the two of us….” Dean said with a frown  
“Oh man!!” Sam says throwing up his hands and walking away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress.....feedback means love!! let me know if   
>  i should keep going.......  
> Not Beta'd


End file.
